A Wolf's Punishment
by Princess0fQueens
Summary: Edward punishes Jacob for what he did to him in New Moon.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

_A Wolf's Punishment_

I'm on four at the forest ground being rammed in by the fucking leech. I got him pissed. I really did thought he sounded like Charlie on the phone. It was a simple mistake, but Edward takes it personally. I almost ruin his life by makin him commit suicide because he thought I said Bella is dead from her cliff diving. I put Bella's life in danger because she went to Italy on save him.

Basically, all of it was a huge misunderstanding. Edward didn't like that I risked his and Bella's life because of my stupidity.

Now, I'm getting punished for it.

I don't know what he told Bella or if he told her what he planned to do to me. She wouldn't like this. I sure as hell don't like this, but Inwas weak against him when he found me. He took off my jeans and his too. I wonder what Bella will think of him now because of what her jackass of a boyfriend is doing to me. He's raping me for fuck's sake! Once I tell this to the pack, the vamps will be sorry.

I hiss at the pain because he's anything but gentle. He took my virginity away from me as he's violently pounding. I moan out of pain definitely not pleasure. He's too rough.

I'm not sorry for what I did. Edward is dramatic and Bella is stupid for giving him another chance.

Shit. He's doing it hard now and slow. I must have hit a nerve.

"Don't you ever say Bella is stupid, you mutt!" He exclaimed. He can read minds such as mine.

"I'm...just telling...the truth." I panted and I think I feel this new emotion. Pleasure. I didn't want to, but I have no control.

"You like this, don't you, mongrel?" Edward taunted. "Doggy style is what you prefer, is it not?"

I say nothing. I won't let him win not like this. He goes back to thrusting harder again and I moan loudly. Then, I feel his hand rubbing my dick.

"This might help you to cum." I squeeze my eyes shut at the intensity of feeling ecstasty.

I'm hard as a rock and his hands are cold like ice. I cry out when I cum and he planted his seed inside me. Then, I am flipped over to the side and he's behind me going at it for another round. Either's gay or really needs to fuck Bella already because it's obvious he's not getting any.

"I'm not gay," Edward panted. "I'm waiting for Bella until we're married. I'm using you to feed my sexual needs."

That bitch. "I always knew there was something evil about you."

"I _am_ a vampire."

"Don't you think I fucking know...ah! Shit!" The pleasure is blinding me and I keep moaning.

I shut my eyes tightly and let myself cum again and so did Edward. I am left on the forest floor lying on my back seeing Edward looking down at me. My heart beat calms down as I see him jerking off in front of me. Seeing his face contorted into pleasure makes me ache.

"You know you want to, Jacob." He said.

I grab my cock and rubbed it fast until I reached my orgasm. He sprayed his junk on my stomach. We silently get dressed and I wipe the leech's contents off me with my shirt. I put it on and look for my shorts. He's using them to clean his cock and threw them to me. I finish getting dressed and so did he.

"Don't you dare speak of this to Bella or anyone else." Edward ordered in a dangerously low voice.

"What happens if I do?" I sneered.

"I'll kill you."

"You wish. Not unless if I kill you first."

He shook his head. "You don't stand a chance against me, wolf."

We glowered at each other for a few more seconds until I asked. "When should I be prepared for you to rape me?"

"It'll be a surprise," Edward's smirk is smug and I want to rip his head off. "Remember, don't tell Bella."

"No promises." He gives me a death glare and left.

Next Saturday, Bella came over to my house and I hadn't said a word to her about what Edward did to me. She's clueless and I like it that way. Edward and I had sex behind her back and it feels great. I didn't want to break it to her because she's in love with Edward and he's in love with her. I don't love that leech, but he's good in bed.

She's going to leave and I walk her to her truck. I smell the Cullen and I know he's waiting for me. Bella says that Edward is going to be at her house soon. She's just going to have wait.

Once she left, I ran to the woods to greet Edward's hungry lips.

"She's expecting you, leech," I tell him as we're taking our shirts off. "So let's make this quick."

"I know." He kisses me again pushing me to the ground...


End file.
